Smak Życia
by Eledhil
Summary: Sfrustrowany Snape i zdezorientowana mugolka... Do czego doprowadzi to spotkanie? Lekka historyjka do czytania dla rozluźnienia.
1. Chapter 1

**SMAK ŻYCIA**

Dzień był piękny i spokojny. Słońce przygrzewało mocno, na niebie ani chmurki. Nie minęło jeszcze nawet południe, a ja już zrobiłam praktycznie wszystko, co było na dzisiaj do zrobienia. Pokój posprzątany, pies nakarmiony, zakupy zrobione, włosy umyte. Teraz czekały mnie już tylko przygotowania do najważniejszego egzaminu w moim życiu. Teoretycznie – sama przyjemność. Gdybyż tylko myśl o samym egzaminie nie wprawiała mnie w taką panikę… Ale cóż… Stres przed egzaminami ustnymi to była moja zmora od zawsze. Trzeba przeżyć… Dzwonek do drzwi. Kto o tej porze? Listonosz? Zeszłam na dół, otworzyłam drzwi i…

- Dzień dobry. Panna Flor?

Przede mną, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał sobie wysoki, blady mężczyzna z długimi do ramion, czarnymi włosami i w obszernej szacie. Profesor Severus Snape, zwany inaczej Naczelnym Nietoperzem Hogwartu we własnej osobie… Chyba jednak wciąż jeszcze śpię, pomyślałam, gapiąc się na niego jak głupia i nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. I stanowczo za dużo książek, dodałam w myśli, od dziś koniec z czytaniem. Mężczyzna jednak nie wyglądał jak postać ze snu. Ani tym bardziej na kogoś, kto ma nieograniczone pokłady cierpliwości.

- Panna Flor? – powtórzył cierpkim tonem, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

Kolejna rzecz, z którą od dziecka miałam problemy. Patrzenie ludziom w oczy… udało mi się jednak jakoś otrząsnąć z tego odrętwienia, w które wpadłam na jego widok. Zamrugałam szybko i powiedziałam:

- Zgadza się, Weronika Flor. Bardzo mi miło.

Wyciągnęłam rękę, a on podał mi swoją. Pomimo trzydziestostopniowego upału jego dłoń była zimna jak lód.

- Severus Snape – powiedział sucho, z wyczuwalnym zirytowaniem w głosie.

Wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał, przez co coraz bardziej czułam się jak kompletna idiotka. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że nie zaszkodzi starać się zachowywać normalnie. Nie jakby właśnie odwiedził mnie jeden z bohaterów młodzieżowego bestsellera ostatnich lat.

- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę panu pomóc?

- Nie mam pojęcia – warknął, z niewiadomego powodu wydając się jeszcze bardziej zły niż wcześniej.

- Słucham? – spytałam nieco zbita z tropu, nie bacząc na nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo.

Snape zacisnął pobladłe wargi i wycedził:

- Nie wiem w czym mogłaby mi pani pomóc – sarknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie mam też najmniejszego pojęcia, po co Dumbledore mnie do pani przysłał. Prawdę mówiąc miałem nadzieję, że to pani mnie co do tego oświeci.

- Ja? – Doznałam lekkiego szoku. – Profesor Dumbledore przysłał pana do mnie???

- Pięknie – westchnął Snape, patrząc na mnie coraz bardziej złowrogim wzrokiem.

Ja z kolei byłam zbyt zdezorientowana, żeby się go wystraszyć, więc te jego czarne studnie nie zrobiły na mnie bynajmniej takiego wrażenia, jakie zrobić miały w zamierzeniu. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę, co właściwie w tej sytuacji zrobić. W końcu westchnęłam cicho, uśmiechnęłam się dla lepszego wrażenia i zaprosiłam Snape'a do domu.

- Proszę, może pan wejdzie – poprosiłam, odsuwając się nieco od drzwi.

Hogwarcki nauczyciel uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, ale wszedł bez słowa. Zaprowadziłam go do mojego pokoju, zastanawiając się, o co też może w tym wszystkim chodzić. Upewniłam się już, że na pewno nie śpię. Więc to się dzieje naprawdę…

Poprosiłam Snape'a, żeby usiadł, a sama stanęłam niezdecydowana. Perspektywa zostania z tym mężczyzną w jednym pokoju napawała niejakim niepokojem… Jego wygląd jednak nie wskazywał na razie na zamiar popełnienia morderstwa, więc dla dania sobie odrobiny więcej czasu, spytałam czy ma ochotę na kawę. Herbata jakoś mi do niego nie pasowała. Ku mojemu niezmiernemu zdziwieniu jednak Snape poprosił o herbatę. Mocną. Poszłam więc do kuchni, a kiedy wróciłam, ostrożnie niosąc dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą, napotkałam jego drwiący wzrok.

- Nie rozsądniej byłoby użyć różdżki? – jego głos ociekał jadem.

O dziwo, stwierdziłam, że większość zdenerwowania ze mnie uleciała. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, postawiłam kubki na stole i powiedziałam:

- Rzeczywiście. I zapewniam pana, że gdybym tylko mogła się przyznać do posiadania różdżki, natychmiast bym z niej skorzystała. Mugole jednak zazwyczaj nie dysponują takimi ułatwiającymi życie przedmiotami.

Powiedziawszy to po prostu odwróciłam się, by usiąść na kanapie, ale nagle poczułam szarpnięcie. Snape stał naprzeciwko mnie, ściskając mój nadgarstek z całą mocą.

- Jesteś mugolką? – syknął wściekłym głosem.

Ja też syknęłam, ale z bólu. Chciałam wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, ale trzymał zbyt mocno.

- To boli – powiedziałam cicho, a oddech urwał mi się, kiedy poczułam jeszcze większy ból.

Snape w końcu zauważył, co robi i puścił mnie z grymasem na twarzy. Zamiast jednak przeprosić, powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

- Jesteś mugolką?

- Tak – odparłam, siadając na kanapie i masując sobie nadgarstek. – Tak to pana dziwi?

- Wiesz kim jestem? – spytał Nietoperz nie zadając sobie trudu odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

Teraz już doskonale panował nad sobą, a w jego głosie nie można było doszukać się żadnych emocji. Z kolei ja postanowiłam się trochę zabawić. Być może… Popatrzyłam na niego uważnie i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- A o co konkretnie panu chodzi? – Snape podniósł jedną brew. – O pana posadę w Hogwarcie czy tak poza tym?

Widząc zmrużone czarne oczy, pomyślałam, że zaraz zginę, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Czarodziej wpatrywał się tylko we mnie intensywnie, Aż mnie to zaczęło peszyć. Doszłam do wniosku, że nie warto kusić losu. Znów przywołałam na twarz słodki uśmiech i powiedziałam po prostu:

- Tak, wiem, że jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

- I???

- I? – udawałam niedoinformowaną. – I co?

Snape zamyślił się na chwilę. Przypuszczałam, że starał się nie stracić panowania nad sobą, a jednocześnie zastanawiałam się nad całą tą sytuacją, w której się znalazłam. Zastanawiało mnie dlaczego ten człowiek, o którym tyle się naczytałam, że jest zimny i bezwzględnie panuje nad swoimi emocjami, teraz wygląda jakby za chwilę miał dostać zawału. Był bardzo blady, nawet jak na moje wyobrażenie, i sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie zagubionego… Co ja myślę w ogóle! Zwariowałam chyba… Ale mimo to naprawdę wydawało mi się, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno.

- Dlaczego profesor Dumbledore pana tutaj przysłał? – spytałam w końcu całkiem poważnie, wyrywając Snape'a z rozmyślań. – Coś się stało? Coś, co nie powinno się stać? W waszym świecie?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem, ale tym razem odezwał się już swoim zwykłym zjadliwym tonem.

- Cóż, poza tymi kretyńskimi wygłupami Pottera i jego bandy, co jednak nie jest zbyt niezwykłe, i śmiercią przeklętego Blacka, co w zasadzie całkiem ułatwiło mi życie, to nie sądzę, żeby zdarzyło się coś godnego pani uwagi, panno Flor. Skąd pani wie o Dumbledorze?

Pomimo, że Snape nie zrobił nawet najmniejszej przerwy pomiędzy swoją wątpliwą odpowiedzią a kolejnym pytaniem, coś przykuło moją uwagę. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nauczyciel czeka na moją odpowiedź, zamyśliłam się. Kiedy Snape mówił o Harrym i Syriuszu Blacku wyraz jego oczu zmienił się, a głos nieznacznie zadrżał. Właściwie można by to było wziąć za przejaw gniewu czy irytacji, ale mnie się wydawało, że to chyba jednak nie to. Dla mnie zabrzmiało to bardziej jak niepokój. Czyżby wyrzuty sumienia? Obserwując twarz Snape'a doszłam do wniosku, że chyba wiem, po co ten człowiek się tutaj zjawił, a raczej po co Dumbledore go tutaj wysłał. Niewątpliwie bez jego zgody. I dobrze, bo jeśli miałam rację, ten sfrustrowany śmierciożerca, nauczyciel i zakonnik w jednym, w życiu by się nie zgodził gdyby wiedział, co się święci. Cóż, zastanawiało mnie tylko jeszcze jedno… Dlaczego ja??? Ale to pytanie postanowiłam na razie pozostawić bez odpowiedzi. Skupiłam się na rzeczywistości, bo do mojego umysłu po raz kolejny wkradł się ten jakże przyjemny, sarkastyczny głos.

- Czy widzi pani coś niezwykłego w mojej twarzy, panno Flor? Bo jeśli tak, może zechciałaby się pani podzielić ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

Nie miałam ochoty bardziej go jeszcze rozdrażniać, więc powiedziałam po prostu:

- Szczerzę mówiąc, widzę w pana twarzy wiele niezwykłych rzeczy, profesorze Snape. Ale nie, nie podzielę się tym z panem. A co do pana wcześniejszego pytania, to czy słyszał pan o „Harrym Potterze"?

Snape prychnął słysząc moje pytanie.

- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że o tym idiocie słyszę codziennie. A nawet, przekleństwo, jestem zmuszony _widywać go _kilka razy dziennie.

Zaśmiałam się, słysząc tę kwiecistą mowę, ale pokręciłam głową i wyjaśniłam:

- Nie o to mi chodziło, profesorze. Pytałam o „coś", a nie o „kogoś".  
Snape otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, ale zanim zdążył cos powiedzieć wstałam i wyszłam z pokoju, mówiąc, że zaraz wrócę. Poszłam do drugiego pokoju i stanęłam przed półką z książkami, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. W końcu ściągnęłam z półki pięć książek i wróciłam do pokoju. Snape siedział na fotelu, przyglądając mi się, jak kładłam książki na stole. Wzięłam jedną z nich i podałam mu, mówiąc:

- O tym mówiłam. Proszę spojrzeć.

Snape wziął do ręki książkę w kolorowej okładce i wpatrzył się z niedowierzaniem w tytuł. „Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny". Po chwili spojrzał na mnie, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Co to jest?

Podczas gdy on przyglądał się pozostałym czterem tomom, z którego ostatni nosił tytuł „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa", ja usiadłam naprzeciwko i powiedziałam:

- Właśnie stąd znam pana i profesora Dumbledore'a. I nie tylko was.

- Jak dużo wiesz? I kto jeszcze o tym wie?

- Wiem wszystko, co jest tam napisane. I… - zawahałam się – zdaje mi się, że jeszcze odrobinę więcej. A kto jeszcze wie? Przypuszczam , że jakieś 80% całej populacji naszego świata. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ta książka osiągnęła taki nakład, jak jeszcze nigdy żadna inna.

Snape pobladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to było możliwe. Paradoksalnie, zrobiło mi się go żal, więc dodałam:

- Nie powinien się pan tym martwić. Skoro pan o tej książce nie słyszał, to znaczy, że jest ona wyłączona z zasięgu czarodziejów. A mugole nie wierzą, że to co jest w książkach, może istnieć naprawdę.

- Domyślam się, co mogę znaleźć w tych książkach – wydusił z siebie siedzący naprzeciwko mnie mężczyzna, wciąż bardzo blady. – Tylko ile w tym jest prawdy?

- Cóż, to chyba może tylko pan ocenić – powiedziałam. – Ale mam nieodparte wrażenie, że autorka tych książek, chociaż sama nie będąc czarodziejką, jakimś cudem opisała wszystko bardzo dokładnie…

Snape nie mógł w to uwierzyć. A ja nie mogłam uwierzyć, że dzięki mnie zaniemówił. No, w zasadzie to niedokładnie dzięki mnie… Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to, co mu przed chwilą powiedziałam, nie wpakuje nikogo w kłopoty.

- Proszę wziąć te książki – powiedziałam, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaka miała być moja rola w tym przedstawieniu.

- Słucham? – Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na mnie niedowierzającym wzrokiem. – Co powiedziałaś?

Uśmiechnęłam się na to nagłe przejście na „ty", ale nie skomentowałam tego.

- Proszę wziąć te książki i przeczytać. Myślę, że pan powinien. Tylko proszę nie zapomnieć mi ich oddać. Jestem do nich bardzo przywiązana.

Patrzyłam na niego, zastanawiając się, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi, ale wiedziałam, że dobrze robię. On z kolei patrzył na mnie, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się jak zareagować. W końcu jednak skinął głową, na znak, że się zgadza i odłożył „Kamień filozoficzny" na stół. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, chcąc pokazać, że nie musi się bać, że ogłoszę całemu światu, że odwiedził mnie czarodziej, i powiedziałam:

- Herbata panu stygnie.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby się przebudził z bardzo głębokiego snu, ale sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem, najwyraźniej próbując mnie wytrącić z równowagi, ale w końcu przekonał się, że to na mnie nie działało. Mnie samą też to zdziwiło, bo zazwyczaj bardzo nieswojo czułam się w towarzystwie mężczyzn. W ogóle stanowczo wolałam samotność niż przebywanie w towarzystwie. Zawsze bardzo mnie peszyły rozmowy z innymi. A tu się okazuje, że człowiek, który potrafił doprowadzić do stanu przedzawałowego najtwardszego osobnika, nie robił już na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. To znaczy, wrażenie robił, i to ogromne, ale chyba nie takie, o jakie mu chodziło. Widziałam, że sam jest zakłopotany całą tą sytuacją, ale nie zamierzałam mu pomagać. Jak na razie…

W końcu jednak Severus Snape najwyraźniej zdecydował się przerwać tę nieco krępującą ciszę. Postanowił zrobić mi wywiad.

- Co robisz? – spytał, a widząc moje pytające spojrzenie, dodał – Jesteś mugolką. Czym się zajmujesz?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, ale stwierdziłam, że to może być mimo wszystko ciekawa rozmowa. Profesor Severus Snape wypytujący mugola o to, na czym upływa mu życie. Interesujące…

- Studiuję – odpowiedziałam. – Nie mamy, co prawda, szkół magii, ale nie znaczy to, że mugole to nieuki. Ja właśnie kończę studia. Bronię się za dziesięć dni.  
Snape podniósł brew na znak niezrozumienia. Zdziwiło mnie, że na jego twarzy widoczny był cień zainteresowania moimi słowami.

- Bronisz się? – powtórzył za mną. – Przed czym?

- Przed niczym, profesorze. Nie o to chodzi. Obrona, tak się nazywa ostateczny egzamin na naszych studiach. Polega na tym, że pisze się pracę na wybrany temat, zamieszczając w niej jakąś własną tezę. A potem się tę pracę i tę tezę broni przed komisją. - Zadziwiające, ale doszłam do wniosku, że całkiem nieźle mi się odpowiada na jego pytania, więc, zachęcona, mówiłam dalej - Uczę się języka francuskiego. A po obronie chciałabym zdawać na studia translatorskie.

Zobaczyłam grymas zdziwienia, przebiegający przez twarz profesora Snape'a i dodałam, domyślając się o co chodzi:

- Cóż, mugole nie mają dostępu do zaklęć czy eliksirów tłumaczących. To znacznie utrudnia sprawę.

Zaśmiałam się krótko, ale mój gość, po kilku kolejnych pytaniach o moje życie, rodzinę i naukę, nagle zmienił temat.

- Czytałaś te książki? – spytał.

Domyśliłam się, o jakie książki mu chodziło. Przytaknęłam po prostu, obserwując bacznie jego reakcję.

- Tak, czytałam. Nawet kilka razy. Są fascynujące – usprawiedliwiłam się.  
Na tę moją myśl Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił twarz, a jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo.

- Ile masz lat?

- A wie pan, że kobiet nie pyta się o wiek? – wysyczałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To niegrzeczne.

Niestety Snape'owi nie spodobało moje podejście do sprawy. Warknął cicho i zwyczajnie powtórzył:

– Ile masz lat?

A co się z nim będę użerać…

- Dwadzieścia dwa. No, prawie… będzie w listopadzie.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział, więc kolejny atak należał do mnie.

- A pan?

Popatrzył na mnie jak na wyjątkowo obrzydliwego ślimaka, po czym wygiął usta w niby-uśmiechu.

- Przecież wiesz.

Powiedziawszy to, po prostu wstał, zabrał ze stołu książki i wyszedł. Ja też wstałam i poszłam za nim. W drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze i wskazał mi jeden z domów z sąsiedztwa.

- Tam się zatrzymałem na czas, kiedy… z niewiadomych powodów będę tu musiał siedzieć.

Pomyślałam, że jak dla kogo niewiadomych. Tymczasem Snape nie powiedział już nic więcej. Po prostu sobie poszedł. Zdążyłam tylko powiedzieć:

- Proszę przychodzić, kiedy będzie pan miał ochotę.  
Usłyszałam tylko drwiące prychnięcie, po czym nauczyciel zniknął z mojego pola widzenia. Pomyślałam, że to będzie trudne zadanie, ale postaram się je wykonać tak dobrze, jak ma na to nadzieję profesor Dumbledore. Po czym weszłam do domu zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cały następny dzień zastanawiałam się czy by nie odwiedzić mojego nowego „znajomego". Miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślałam sobie, że wczoraj odwiedził mnie, co tu dużo ukrywać, mój ulubiony bohater „Harry'ego Pottera". To dziwne, ale od kiedy przeczytałam pierwszy tom serii o młodym czarodzieju poczułam nieodpartą chęć, a nawet konieczność bronienia postaci Severusa Snape'a przed wszelkimi atakami fanów Wielkiej Trójcy. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale ten Mistrz Eliksirów od razu zaskarbił sobie moją sympatię. Nie wierzyłam, że może być naprawdę zły. I moje przypuszczenia okazały się prawdą, gdy tylko został opublikowany ostatni - siódmy tom dzieła pani Rowling.

Kiedy wczoraj ten niezwykły człowiek przyszedł do mnie, w jakiś sposób dotarło do mnie, że musi on przeczytać wszystko, co ta kobieta napisała o nim i o jego świecie. Ale po chwilowym namyśle nie dałam mu wszystkich siedmiu tomów. Z opowiadania Snape'a domyśliłam się, że w świecie czarodziejów skończył, czy też kończył się właśnie, rok szkolny, w którym zginął Syriusz Black. Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziałam, że przybycie do mnie Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu było w jakiś sposób związane między innymi i z tym wydarzeniem.

Tak więc dałam mu pięć pierwszych tomów „Harry'ego Pottera", wiedząc, że powinien je przeczytać. Nawet nie wspomniałam, że pani Rowling napisała już ostatnie dwa tomy…

W ciągu dnia próbowałam się uczyć, ale szło mi, delikatnie mówiąc, gorzej niż marnie. Nie mogłam skupić myśli, cały czas zastanawiałam się, jak zrobić to, czego najwyraźniej oczekiwał ode mnie profesor Dumbledore. Kurczę, przecież ja nawet go nigdy nie widziałam… Ani by mi do głowy nie przyszło, że coś takiego jak świat czarodziejów może naprawdę istnieć. A on, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przysyła do mnie najtrudniejszego człowieka, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałam, abym mu pomogła. Niby jak miałam to zrobić? Chociaż, jakby się tak zastanowić, wczoraj nie poszło mi tak źle. Nawet odpowiedział na parę moich pytań. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że szybko zobaczę go ponownie. Chyba nie był typem szukającym towarzystwa z własnej woli.

A jednak się pomyliłam. Była prawie piąta, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyła moja mama i po chwili usłyszałam jak mnie woła. Wyszłam z pokoju i zobaczyłam mamę z wyrazem niejakiego zdziwienia na twarzy i stojącego w drzwiach Severusa Snape'a.

Uśmiechnęłam się w myśli, spoglądając na niego. Najwyraźniej postanowił mniej rzucać się w oczy. Pozbył się powiewającej na wietrze czarnej szaty na rzecz spodni i koszuli z długim rękawem. Oczywiście czarnych.

- Profesor Snape – powiedziałam, podchodząc do drzwi. – Nie spodziewałam się, że pana tu jeszcze zobaczę.

Uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby był w nastroju do żartów. A z resztą czy on kiedykolwiek był w takim nastroju?

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział tylko wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie.

- Oczywiście – odparłam, zapraszając go do pokoju.

Ciekawe, jak ja to mamie wytłumaczę…

- Herbaty? – spytałam Mistrza Eliksirów wchodząc za nim do pokoju.

Skinął tylko głową, więc wyszłam nastawić wodę.

Coś mi się wydaje, że nasz Nietoperz nie jest dziś specjalnie rozmowny, pomyślałam, ale doszłam do wniosku, że skoro przyszedł, to może jednak coś uda mi się z niego wyciągnąć. Kiedy herbata była już gotowa, usiadłam na swoim miejscu na kanapie i spojrzałam na nauczyciela eliksirów, który siedział przede mną i obserwował z uwagą. Czekałam, aż zacznie rozmowę, ale najwyraźniej nie spieszyło mu się zbytnio, więc odetchnęłam głęboko i wzięłam sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Czytał pan, profesorze?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i odezwał się sucho:

- Pierwszą część. - Przyjrzał mi się jeszcze bardziej intensywnie i, jakby z wahaniem, dodał - Mówiłaś, że to czytałaś. Wierzysz tej książce?

Popatrzyłam na Snape'a z lekkim zdziwieniem. Niby mówił swoim zwykłym, beznamiętnym głosem, ale nietrudno było się domyślić, że to kolejna maska.

- To chyba pan powinien ocenić, czy wszystkie opisane fakty się zgadzają – odparłam pozornie spokojnie, mój rozmówca jednak nie dał się nabrać.

- Doskonale wiesz, Flor, że wydarzenia opisane w książce zgadzają się z rzeczywistością co do słowa. I wiesz, że nie o to pytałem…

Przekrzywiłam lekko głowę, obserwując Mistrza Eliksirów i zastanawiając się, czy on naprawdę chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Wiem, że nie o to pan pytał – powiedziałam poważnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy (ciężko było…) – Czy wierzę w to, co przeczytałam? Nie wiem, czy czyta pan powieści albo inne książki z fabułą, ale wie pan zapewne, że wszystko zależy od własnej interpretacji…

Snape przyglądał mi się spod przymrużonych powiek. Trochę nieswojo się czułam pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem, ale nic więcej nie mówiłam ani nie spuszczałam wzroku. Zdaje się, że minęło kilka minut, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów odezwał się ponownie:

- A jaka jest _pani_ interpretacja? – spytał.

- A jak pan sądzi? Czy rozmawiałabym tu z panem teraz gdyby moja… interpretacja była taka, jak pan sądzi, że jest?

Uśmiechnęłam się do Snape'a szczerze, a kiedy zobaczyłam błysk zdumienia w jego oczach, przeprosiłam na chwilę i wyszłam. Musiałam się przez moment zastanowić nad swoimi słowami.

Kiedy wróciłam kilka minut później, czarodziej wciąż siedział na swoim fotelu i popijał herbatę. O dziwo, wyglądał na nieco bardziej spokojnego niż wcześniej. Co prawda, Severus Snape nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że coś go niepokoiło, ale w końcu uważałam się za kobietę, a jak wiadomo, kobiety mają intuicję. I często widzą to, czego nie widzą mężczyźni.

Byłam ciekawa, czy będzie chciał kontynuować naszą rozmowę, ale miałam nadzieję, że nie. W końcu co miałabym mu powiedzieć, gdyby spytał o tę moją interpretację? Przecież nie powiem Severusowi Snape'owi, że od początku książki go lubiłam, że mnie intryguje i wiem, że jest dobry, cokolwiek by nie mówili inni. Musiałoby mi coś na mózg paść, żebym to powiedziała.

Na szczęście nie musiałam się zastanawiać, co powinnam powiedzieć, bo Mistrz Eliksirów zlustrował mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu, po czym zaczął rozmowę na kompletnie inny temat. I wrócił mu sarkastyczny ton. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Coś mi się zdaje, że po każdej „trudnej rozmowie" z Severusem Snape'em (oczywiście jeśli jakieś kolejne nastąpią) czeka mnie mini-wywiad z mojego życia…

Tak, jak się spodziewałam, moja odpowiedź na temat tak zwanych możliwych interpretacji treści książkowych rozluźniła nieco atmosferę zaistniałą między mną i Mistrzem Eliksirów. Byłam zaskoczona, kiedy po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że codziennie dokładnie o godzinie piątej przed drzwiami czeka na mnie Severus Snape. Wkrótce jednak przyzwyczaiłam się do tego nowego rozkładu dnia, a nawet odkryłam, że, kiedy już oswoiłam się z tym zawsze sarkastycznym tonem, polubiłam rozmowy z hogwarckim nauczycielem. Pomimo, że nigdy tego po sobie nie okazywał, wiedziałam, że on również przyzwyczaił się do tych naszych spotkań. Zauważyłam też, że z jego oczu zniknął ten błysk frustracji, który zaobserwowałam podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy.

Teraz codziennie prowadziliśmy kilkugodzinne rozmowy. Snape nie lubił mówić o sobie, ale jednak zawsze zamieniliśmy kilka słów na temat tego, co przeczytał w moich książkach. Potem zazwyczaj wypytywał mnie o moje życie, a ja właściwie nie miałam nic przeciwko.

Nie mogłam zrozumieć jak to się stało, że czułam się dobrze w jego obecności, zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj w towarzystwie innych ludzi. W zasadzie cieszyłam się z tych spotkań i rozmów, chociaż najczęściej opierały się one na ambitnej szermierce złośliwościami. Nagle stwierdziłam, że przestałam się czuć samotna…


	3. Chapter 3

Smak Życia, cz. III

Tymczasem mój egzamin zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a panika na samą myśl o nim, zżerała mnie coraz bardziej. W dodatku zastanawiałam się, co takiego spowodowało, że już od dwóch dni nie widziałam mojego „drogiego" Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaniepokoiło mnie to trochę i w związku z tym wieczorem wybrałam się do sąsiadów i powiedziałam, że przyszłam do ich lokatora. Kiedy właścicielka domu wprowadziła mnie do pokoju na piętrze, który zajmował ich gość, i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, spojrzałam na Snape'a zaintrygowana? Siedział na krześle przy oknie, a na parapecie zauważyłam moją książkę. „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa".

- Coś się stało, profesorze? – spytałam, podchodząc kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Nie przyszedł pan ani dziś ani wczoraj…

- A ty wobec tego musisz oczywiście wtykać swój nos w nie swoje sprawy – warknął mężczyzna rzucając mi wściekłe spojrzenie.

Zbiło mnie to trochę z tropu. W głosie Snape'a znów wyczułam tę nutę frustracji. I… bezradności? Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na książkę leżącą na parapecie. Ach, więc o to, tu chodzi.

- Profesorze, skończył pan czytać książkę – nie zapytałam, a stwierdziłam. – Może porozmawiamy?

- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – syknął Snape, mrużąc oczy.

W jego głosie zapanowała furia…

- Może o tym, jaki to wredny i żałosny jestem? Po co tu w ogóle przyszłaś, Flor? Nie uprzykrzyłem ci już wystarczająco życia?

- Profesorze…

- Czy może chcesz porozmawiać o tym, jaki to ze mnie potwór? Nie dość, że zdrajca to jeszcze morderca!

- Severusie Snape! – krzyknęłam, nie będąc w zasadzie pewną, czy aby tym sposobem nie rozzłoszczę go jeszcze bardziej, ale najwyraźniej udało mi się osiągnąć to, o co mi chodziło.

Snape był wściekły, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Skorzystałam z okazji, że mam chwilę czasu, żeby powiedzieć mu, co myślę.

- To właśnie, dlatego profesor Dumbledore cię tu przysłał.

Snape nie skomentował tego nagłego przejścia na „ty". Uznałam to za dobry znak i mówiłam dalej.

- Męczą cię wyrzuty sumienia za wszystko, co się dzieje. Masz dość podwójnego życia, jakie prowadzisz! Severusie, od ponad dwudziestu lat udajesz, że świetnie czujesz się w swoim własnym towarzystwie, bez przyjaciół i rodziny. Udało ci się przekonać do tego nie tylko innych, ale i samego siebie. Tylko, że to wszystko jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Wiesz, że potrzebujesz normalnego życia, rozmów z przyjacielem, możliwości pokazania własnych uczuć. Wiem, co powiesz… Że w tych czasach nie ma miejsca na takie rzeczy. Nie dla ciebie. Ale to nieprawda, słyszysz? Możesz być sobą, jeśli tylko zechcesz! - Uśmiechnęłam się otwarcie do czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się we mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Po to tu jesteś. Aby nauczyć się prawdziwie żyć.

Brzmiało to bardzo górnolotnie, ale nie potrafiłam w tym momencie znaleźć innych słów.

- A ja jestem tu po to, abyś to zrozumiał. Severusie, masz po co żyć i nie jest to bynajmniej szpiegostwo, walka z Czarnym Panem ani nienawiść do Harry'ego Pottera. Zrozum to i zacznij żyć.

Po tych słowach odwróciłam się po prostu i wyszłam. Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją myśląc, że jestem jedną z nielicznych osób, którym udało się wstrząsnąć Starym Nietoperzem. Prawdę mówiąc, miałam ochotę zostać i porozmawiać z nim szczerze, ale wiedziałam, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma teraz mnóstwo rzeczy do przemyślenia.

Wychodząc z domu spotkałam wpatrujących się we mnie ze zdumieniem sąsiadów. Domyśliłam się, że robiąc kazanie Snape'owi, musiałam mówić dość głośno. Posłałam im przepraszający uśmiech i powiedziałam:

- Ten człowiek to dość ciężki przypadek. Kiedyś doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa.

Małżeństwo patrzyło na mnie, jak wracałam do własnego domu, a starsza pani pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

________________________________________

Chodziłam po korytarzu tam i z powrotem. Nogi bolały mnie jak nie wiem co od tych głupich szpilek, a w głowie miałam coraz większy mętlik. Panika ogarniała mnie coraz większymi falami. Tylko spokojnie, próbowałam sobie wmówić, tylko spokojnie, to tylko głupi egzamin. Dziewczyny z grupy patrzyły na mnie trochę ze współczuciem. Co prawda wszystkie się denerwowałyśmy, ale ja tym razem przechodziłam sama siebie. Niestety to zdenerwowanie ogarnęło mnie już wczoraj, po wyjściu od Snape'a i za nic nie chciało mi dać spokoju. Jak na złość, nie mogłam się skupić na niczym nawet przez minutę.

- Co tak długo? – Narzekałam pod nosem.

W tej chwili broniła się Susan, najlepsza z całej naszej grupy, i nie było jej już ze dwadzieścia minut. Ja miałam być następna i, czekając tak, doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli ja też tam będę tyle siedzieć, to najprawdopodobniej dostanę zawału jeszcze zanim zdążą mnie wypuścić. A

póki co zmieniłam nieco drogę mojego nerwowego spaceru. Teraz zataczałam koła wokół reszty dziewczyn siedzących w korytarzu i zawzięcie wpatrywałam się w sufit. W końcu Monica nie wytrzymała i pociągnęła mnie za spódnicę.

- Wera, jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz tak krążyć, to cię walnę. Lepiej spójrz tam – powiedziała, wskazując głową w stronę głównego korytarza. – Gapi się na ciebie, od co najmniej pięciu minut.

Spojrzałam zdziwiona w stronę, w którą wskazywała Monica i zaraz potem uniosłam brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia. Snape. Opierał się o ścianę i patrzył w naszym kierunku tym swoim wypranym z emocji wzrokiem. I zauważyłam jeszcze jedno – frustracja zniknęła.

- Hmm – uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i podeszłam do niego, wciąż starając się, chociaż na ten moment zapomnieć o egzaminie.

Byłam ciekawa, czy przyszedł ze mnie poszydzić, czy też jakoś zemścić się za wczoraj. Ale kiedy stanęłam przed nim, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i po prostu podał małą fiolkę z jakimś przeźroczystym płynem.

- Może ci się przydać – stwierdził tylko, najwyraźniej oczekując, że natychmiast to wypiję.

Ja natomiast przyjrzałam się fiolce podejrzliwie i nagle pomyślałam o czymś, co mi się bynajmniej nie spodobało.

- Co to jest, S… profesorze? Nie chcę żadnych podejrzanych mieszanek…

- Daruj sobie tego „profesora" – syknął Snape, przerywając mi bezceremonialnie, najwyraźniej domyślając się, co mam na myśli. – Wczoraj jakoś nie miałaś oporów, żeby zrezygnować z tego tytułu. I chyba nie myślisz, że podałbym ci coś takiego? Zapominasz, że jestem nauczycielem.

Patrzyłam na Mistrza Eliksirów niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy go nie rozzłościłam, poddając w wątpliwość ten jego nieoczekiwany prezent. On jednak tylko prychnął, patrząc mi prosto w oczy i dodał zniecierpliwionym głosem:

- Wypij. To tylko eliksir uspokajający.

Po raz kolejny przyjrzałam się fiolce, a w końcu wyciągnęłam korek, mówiąc „Dziękuję". Snape jednak tym razem nie czekał, aż wypiję specyfik. Po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i sobie poszedł. A jednak zaskoczył mnie pozytywnie. Żadnych specjalnych złośliwości. To już było coś.

Kiedy wróciłam do dziewczyn poczułam, że jestem całkowicie spokojna. Najwyższy czas, bo w tym właśnie momencie drzwi sali otworzyły się. Wyszła z niej uśmiechnięta Susan i usłyszałam głos dobiegający ze środka.

– Pani Weronika Flor! Zapraszamy.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i weszłam, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

________________________________________

Pół godziny później wyszłam przed budynek uczelni oddychając głęboko. Nareszcie koniec, powiedziałam do siebie, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo, po którym spokojnie płynęły białe obłoczki. Na moich ustach od kilku minut gościł uśmiech szczęścia i ulgi. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie, szybko dostrzegając osobę, której szukałam. Podeszłam do stojącego w cieniu drzewa Snape'a, który na mój widok podniósł znacząco jedną brew. Parsknęłam w myśli, śmiejąc się z tego jego milczącego sposobu komunikowania się i powiedziałam głośno z uśmiechem na ustach:

- Zdałam! Mam cztery i pół. – Po sekundzie jednak zorientowałam się, że chyba mnie nie zrozumiał. – To takie wasze P… tak jakby.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął nieznacznie głową, a ja przybrałam poważny wyraz twarzy i spytałam:

- Czy ten eliksir to na pewno był tylko uspokajacz? Jak mnie pytali… powiedziałam im wszystko, czego oczekiwali. Tak gładko mi szło. Za gładko…

Mężczyzna prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na mnie krytycznie.

- Przypominam po raz kolejny, że jestem NAUCZYCIELEM, Flor – warknął. – Skoro tyle im powiedziałaś, to znaczy, że tyle wiedziałaś. Chociaż nie wyglądasz na to…

Odwrócił się i zaczął najzwyczajniej w świecie odchodzić. Stojąc nadal pod drzewem usłyszałam jeszcze jak mówił:

- Najwyraźniej potrzeba tylko trochę odwagi.

Miał rację. Zawsze, gdy tylko na horyzoncie jawiła się jakakolwiek perspektywa rozmowy z kimś, strach nie pozwalał mi nigdy powiedzieć tego, co naprawdę powiedzieć chciałam. W efekcie wszystkie moje egzaminy ustne kończyły się tragicznie. Teraz jednak nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Krzyknęłam w stronę Snape'a podziękowanie i ruszyłam szybko za nim. Czas wracać do domu.

________________________________________

Wracając do domu, rozmyślałam o tym, co wczoraj powiedziałam Snape'owi i doszłam do wniosku, że chyba udało mi się osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. Pomimo, że mój towarzysz nie odezwał się ani słowem przez całą drogę, to jednak czułam, że wreszcie zniknęło z niego to całe napięcie, które wyczuwałam, odkąd go poznałam. Teraz szliśmy spacerkiem, oboje zatopieni we własnych myślach i, jeśli mi się dobrze zdawało, czując się bardzo dobrze w swoim towarzystwie.

Gdy zbliżaliśmy się już do mojego domu, doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam zreflektować się za wczoraj.

- Przepraszam, że wczoraj krzyczałam – powiedziałam, patrząc przed siebie.

- Gdybyśmy byli w Hogwarcie zarobiłabyś szlaban – chłodny głos Snape'a po prostu stwierdził fakt.

- Domyślam się… panie profesorze – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się złośliwie i tym razem patrząc prosto na Mistrza Eliksirów, ale ten nie zareagował tak, jak się spodziewałam.

Milczał wymownie, wydawało mi się jednak, że w jego oczach dostrzegłam przez moment iskierkę wesołości.

Pod drzwiami do domu zatrzymałam się zdziwiona, kiedy zauważyłam, że Snape nie ma zamiaru wejść. Zanim jednak zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, ten odezwał się jakby z wahaniem:

- To, co wczoraj powiedziałaś… miałaś rację. – Przerwał na moment, po czym dodał, wykrzywiając usta w parodii uśmiechu – A skoro tak dobrze wiesz, co czuję, to spodziewam się, że pokażesz mi jak… żyć inaczej, normalnie. Ja już zapomniałem.

No, w końcu, pomyślałam i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Snape jednak po raz kolejny nie dał mi skomentować głośno swoich słów. Powiedział jeszcze tylko jedno słowo: „Jutro" i sobie poszedł. Trochę mnie wcięło, więc przez chwilę stałam bez ruchu, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w oddalającą się sylwetkę mężczyzny, po czym zaczęłam śmiać się niekontrolowanie. Kiedy kilka minut później wchodziłam do mieszkania, z moich ust wciąż wydobywał się cichy chichot.

- No to zobaczymy – mruknęłam jeszcze do siebie i pobiegłam pochwalić się zdanym egzaminem mamie, oddalając na jakiś czas myśli o tym nieznośnym Mistrzu Eliksirów.


	4. Chapter 4

Smak Życia, cz. IV

Następne dni były zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości. Razem ze Snape'em spędzaliśmy popołudnia na spacerach, dużo rozmawialiśmy. I tym razem to już nie były tylko wywiady z życia Weroniki Flor. Co prawda Mistrz Eliksirów nie był osobą, która tylko czeka, żeby móc się komuś zwierzyć. Początkowo każda moja próba nawiązania jakiejś sensownej rozmowy, której temat wykraczałby poza nieszczere zachwyty nad pogodą, wyżywanie się na osobie Harry'ego Pottera czy prawienie sobie coraz bardziej wymyślnych złośliwości, kończyła się kompletną porażką. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Snape był bardzo trudnym i jeszcze bardziej upartym rozmówcą. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałam skierować naszą rozmowę na nieco poważniejsze tory, czarodziej zaciskał usta i, ze złowrogimi błyskami w oczach, przerywał konwersację. Szczególnie, gdy wspominałam ostatnie wydarzenia. Na moją ostatnią próbę wspomnienia imienia Syriusza Blacka, Snape po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł. Z jednej strony rozumiałam go. Wiedziałam jak bardzo trudno jest opowiadać o czymś, od czego chce się uciec. Jednak wiedziałam też, że ucieczka nie jest żadnym wyjściem. On również to wiedział, ale nie potrafił jeszcze stawić temu czoła. Dziwne… człowiek, który przez tyle lat narażał swoje życie dla dobra sprawy, w którą nawet nie wiem czy do końca wierzył, teraz boi się kilku słów prawdy. Chociaż właściwie, w końcu całe jego wcześniejsze życie zostało zbudowane na kłamstwach. Bardzo chciałabym sprawić, żeby ten zagubiony Mistrz Eliksirów odnalazł to, po co do mnie przyszedł…

I w końcu się udało! Kilka dni po mojej obronie zdołałam namówić Snape'a na naprawdę szczerą rozmowę. Opowiedział mi nieco o sobie, co prawda w bardzo zawoalowany sposób, ale nie mogłam narzekać na brak przekazanych informacji. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że musiałam się nieźle natrudzić, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział mi cokolwiek, powiedzmy, sam z siebie.

Przez następnych kilka dni wyłaziłam ze skóry, żeby mój nowy „przyjaciel" zrozumiał, że chcę go po prostu wysłuchać i bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru z niego szydzić, ani tym bardziej litować się nad nim. Po kilku ciężkich próbach wreszcie zrozumiał, że ludzka życzliwość czasami może być bezinteresowna.

Tak, więc, któregoś dnia się udało. On mówił – ja słuchałam. Nie próbowałam dawać żadnych rad. Przypuszczałam, że czegoś takiego by już nie tolerował. Poza tym, okazało się, że miałam rację, kiedy wyrzucałam mu, że przyzwyczaił się do samotnego życia zgorzkniałego faceta i że jest tą całą sytuacją kompletnie zmęczony. Oczywiście, nie powiedział mi tego wprost. Ale moja, tak zwana, kobieca spostrzegawczość i intuicja pozwoliły mi zobaczyć i usłyszeć więcej, niż mu się wydawało, że mi przekazuje.

Mogę z całą szczerością powiedzieć, że polubiłam tego Nietoperza i wzięłam sobie za punkt honoru dać mu trochę normalnego, spokojnego życia. Bez uczniów, bez Voldemorta, bez spotkań śmierciożerców, Zakonu i tym podobnych.

Najbardziej lubiłam chwile, kiedy chodziliśmy do parku i spacerowaliśmy wzdłuż płynącego tam potoku. Bardzo często wtedy po prostu milczeliśmy, ale to nie było to ciężkie, niepokojące milczenie, które tak łatwo jest sobie wyobrazić, myśląc o przebywaniu w towarzystwie tego hogwarckiego nauczyciela. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze w takich chwilach wsłuchiwaliśmy się spokojnie w odgłosy dochodzące z parku i we własne myśli, a czas płynął nam naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie. Nawet nie przypuszczałabym, że ktoś taki jak Severus Snape może lubić spacery. W dodatku – spacery po parku. Stawiałabym raczej na przechadzki po najbardziej obskurnych zaułkach miasta. No, ewentualnie, po jakimś bardzo starym i bardzo ciemnym lesie. A tu musiałam przyznać, że mnie naprawdę zaskoczył.

Któregoś dnia, w czasie jednego z takich spacerów, stało się coś, co kompletnie nie mieściło się w granicach mojego pojmowania tego mężczyzny. Mistrz Eliksirów całkowicie zaskoczył mnie swoimi słowami.

- Nie byliśmy do tej pory na żadnej… jak wy to tu nazywacie… dyskotece – powiedział.

To jedno zdanie zupełnie wytrąciło mnie z mojego zwyczajowego pionu myślowego. Spojrzałam na Snape'a szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Musiałam wyglądać, co najmniej jakbym zobaczyła górę lodową na środku pustyni, bo mój towarzysz prychnął rozbawiony i odezwał się paradoksalnie poważnie:

- Miałaś pokazać mi, jakie normalne życie prowadzisz. A jak mi się zdaje, w twoim wieku chodzi się na dyskoteki. Mylę się?

- Nie, nie mylisz się – pokręciłam głową, śmiejąc się ze słów Mistrza Eliksirów i zastanawiając się, co go tak wzięło na takie dziwaczne, „niesnape'owe" stwierdzenia, po czym popatrzyłam podejrzliwie na niego i spytałam:

- To Severus Snape chadza na dyskoteki?

- Nie, nie chadza – sarknął mężczyzna krzywiąc się, co wywołało u mnie kolejny uśmiech.

- No, Weronika Flor również nie chadza – powiedziałam.

O dziwo, na te słowa Snape spojrzał na mnie badawczo, a po chwili ciszy spytał:

- Dlaczego?

- Bo Weronika Flor po prostu nie lubi imprez. A nawet jakby lubiła, to i tak nie ma na nie, z kim chodzić.

Powiedziałam to zwykłym, raczej wesołym tonem, ale Snape, zdaje się, od razu dostrzegł to, czego nie dopowiedziałam. Obserwował mnie dziwnym wzrokiem przez kilka dobrych minut, ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Prawdę mówiąc, modliłam się, żeby przypadkiem nie naszła go ochota na roztrząsanie tego tematu. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił. W końcu odwrócił ode mnie wzrok i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Tylko… czy mi się zdawało, czy ja zobaczyłam w jego oczach jakieś niepokojąco złośliwe iskierki?... Naszły mnie bardzo dziwne myśli i podejrzenia, co do tego spojrzenia. Tym bardziej, że to zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów przed momentem dość daleko odbiegało od normalności. Pięknie, czyli już mam się zacząć bać? Tylko, że nie wiem nawet za bardzo, czego…

Cóż, ta krótka rozmowa spowodowała, że na resztę czasu, który spędziliśmy w parku, jak i na całą resztę dnia znalazł mi się temat do rozmyślań. Konkretnie – moje życie. Wiem, to takie… sentymentalne – rozwodzić się nad swoim życiem. Ale w sumie, nigdy tego nie robię, więc dlaczego by nie pozwolić sobie raz na małe odstępstwo od normy? Nie powiedziałam Snape'owi o tym, że w zasadzie nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół, z którymi mogłabym gdziekolwiek wyjść. Żeby nie powiedzieć, że nie mam żadnych. Nie przeczę, znajomych mam wielu. Trudno ich nie mieć, jeśli się ma zajęcia razem z pięćdziesięcioosobową grupą ludzi. Ale wśród tych wszystkich osób raczej nie znalazłby się nikt, z kim chciałabym pójść na tą, jakąś tam, imprezę. I kto chciałby ze _mną _pójść. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje. W efekcie, doszłam do wniosku, że trochę nakłamałam Snape'owi, mówiąc, że nie lubię imprez. Ja po prostu nigdy nie miałam okazji bywać na czymś takim, przecież sama nie będę chodzić. Więc skąd miałabym wiedzieć, czy to lubię, czy nie?...

Kurczę, z tego całego gadania wychodzi, jakbym była nie wiadomo, jaka nieszczęśliwa. A tak przecież nie jest. Po prostu mój świat i moje życie nieco różnią się od życia przeciętnego młodego człowieka. Ale czy to źle? Fakt, zgodzę się, że czasami czuję się trochę samotna. No, może nawet bardzo…, Ale w takich momentach zwykle biorę do ręki jakąś książkę i po chwili mój zły nastrój pryska. A przynajmniej gdzieś się chowa na pewien czas.

Poza tym, warto też zauważyć, że moje życie to nie tylko brak przyjaciół i nadmiar książek. To także moja rodzina, z której jestem bardzo, ale to bardzo dumna. I którą bardzo kocham. Szczególnie moją mamę. Ona jest moją przyjaciółką, chociaż i przed nią często ukrywam własne nastroje. Ale ona jest dla mnie najważniejsza.

I jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna rzecz. Zauważyłam, że odkąd w moim życiu pojawił się Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zaobserwowałam jak dotąd żadnej takiej chwili, kiedy ogarnęłoby mnie to przykre uczucie samotności i bezużyteczności. Te dni z nim spędzane zupełnie odmieniły moje spojrzenie na otaczający mnie świat. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że coś takiego może mnie spotkać. Zdaje się, że dzięki niemu stałam się bardziej otwarta i śmielsza. I w ogóle jakaś taka inna teraz jestem… Cóż, na pewno mam mu, za co być wdzięczna. I jeszcze mam nadzieję, że kiedy on już odejdzie, a zrobi to w końcu na pewno, ja już nie wrócę do tego starego spojrzenia. Oby nie…


	5. Chapter 5

Minęło kilka dni, ale Snape nie podjął więcej tematu moich znajomych, ani tego, dlaczego nie lubię się bawić, a mnie, prawdę powiedziawszy, bardzo to odpowiadało. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale cieszyłam się z towarzystwa Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaczęłam się jednak coraz częściej zastanawiać, kiedy nadejdzie koniec. Profesor Dumbledore przysłał tu swojego nauczyciela w konkretnym celu i wydawało mi się, że ten został już osiągnięty. W końcu mój gość, po tym czasie spędzonym do tej pory w świecie mugoli, stał się nieco bardziej… znośny dla przeciętnego człowieka. Oraz, co najważniejsze, chyba nieco uspokoił swoje skołatane nerwy. Nie, nie liczyłam na to, że jego problemy nagle znikną, by się już nigdy nie pojawić. Nie jestem aż tak naiwna. Kilka dni spacerów, świeżego powietrza i odrobina normalnej rozmowy nie były czymś, co mogło przewrócić świat czarodzieja do góry nogami. Przynajmniej nie tego konkretnego czarodzieja. Do tego potrzebne byłoby coś więcej. A to już nie leżało w moim zasięgu. Ale myślę, że te dni dały trochę do myślenia Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Co prawda nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, ale miałam wrażenie, że moment pożegnania nadejdzie wkrótce. Myślałam, że będzie mi bardzo smutno, kiedy Snape odejdzie, bo, prawdę mówiąc, stał się on dla mnie kimś, kogo chyba mogłam nazwać moim jedynym przyjacielem. Oczywiście nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałam, ale właśnie tak myślałam. Na razie jednak cieszyłam się chwilą obecną.

Któregoś bardzo słonecznego popołudnia usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Coś za wcześnie, pomyślałam, idąc otworzyć. Doszłam do wniosku, że to na pewno jakaś sąsiadka, ale kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, zobaczyłam przed nimi Snape'a. W dodatku z jakimś pakunkiem w rękach. Zdziwiłam się, ale zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, czarodziej podał mi pudło, które trzymał, mówiąc:

- Tym razem ja ci coś pokażę. Twoja matka nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko. Wrócisz bezpiecznie, zdrowa i w jednym kawałku. Przyjdę o dziewiętnastej. Do zobaczenia.

I sobie poszedł. Nie zrozumiałam z jego słów absolutnie nic poza tym, że dziś spotykamy się później niż zwykle. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i bez słowa wzruszyłam ramionami w stronę mojej mamy, która stała w drzwiach od pokoju. Weszłyśmy obie do środka, po czym skupiłam się na odwinięciu szarego pudła z nadmiernej ilości papieru.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło – stwierdziłam, patrząc na moją mamę.

Przyzwyczaiła się ona już do mojej znajomości ze Snape'em i teraz też nie wiedziała, co mogło oznaczać to jego zachowanie. Tymczasem ja otworzyłam już pakunek i… zostałam z oczami szeroko otwartymi, ze zdumieniem gapiąc się na jego zawartość. Powoli sięgnęłam i wyciągnęłam z wnętrza kartonu sukienkę.

- Wow – sapnęłam, wpatrując się jak urzeczona w kreację, jednocześnie w myśli śmiejąc się z doboru kolorów.

Sukienka była ciemnozielona ze srebrnymi lamówkami. A w głębi pudełka znalazłam również idealnie pasujące buty.

- Piękna – zachwycała się moja mama, przyglądając się sukience.

- Tak – przyznałam. – Tylko, co tu właściwie jest grane?

Zastanawiałam się nad słowami Snape'a i nad tym, co takiego mógł wymyślić. Czasami zaczynały mnie przerażać te jego dziwne wyskoki i niestandardowe teksty, których ostatnio słyszałam z jego ust coraz więcej. Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Była piętnasta trzydzieści.

- No dobrze – mruknęłam, uśmiechając się w końcu pod nosem. – Skoro tak chcesz…

Dokładnie o dziewiętnastej usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Podczas gdy ja kończyłam przygotowania do wyjścia, moja mama poszła otworzyć. Słyszałam jak rozmawia z Mistrzem Eliksirów i po raz kolejny zdumiałam się, jak to się stało, że ten sfrustrowany człowiek zaczął z kimkolwiek w miarę normalnie rozmawiać. Rzuciłam ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze, odetchnęłam głęboko i wyszłam z pokoju. Od razu przyjrzałam się mężczyźnie stojącemu obok mamy. Wyglądał dziś bardzo elegancko, choć oczywiście nie zrezygnował z nieodłącznej czerni…

- Dobry wieczór – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie.

Co prawda speszył mnie nieco jego wzrok przeszywający mnie z zadziwiającą intensywnością, ale to już nie było to samo obezwładniające uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Najwyraźniej przez ten czas naprawdę dużo się nauczyłam.

Snape skontrolował mnie uważnie wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową aprobująco i powiedział:

- Dobrze wyglądasz.

- Dziękuję – odparłam.

Kiedy podeszłam bliżej, moja mama odezwała się do mężczyzny:

- Proszę jej pilnować. I bawcie się dobrze.

Uniosłam brew w zdziwieniu. Najwyraźniej mama została wtajemniczona w jakieś szczegóły, czego nie można był powiedzieć o mnie. Znów jednak, zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, Snape podał mi ramię i pociągnął po schodach, żegnając się grzecznie z moją rodzicielką. Dopiero, kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, mogłam wreszcie coś powiedzieć.

- Dziękuję za sukienkę. Jest piękna – zagaiłam.

- Przypuszczam, że wolałabyś czerwień i złoto – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Ale te kolory są lepsze.

Parsknęłam śmiechem i zgodziłam się z nim. Cóż, gdybym była czarodziejką, zapewne chciałabym się znaleźć w Gryffindorze, ale w tym wypadku uważam, że zielono-srebrna sukienka pasowała idealnie. Z resztą uwielbiam zielony kolor. A trzeba przyznać, że gust to Severus Snape ma niezawodny.

- To, dokąd idziemy? – spytałam, zdziwiona, że zatrzymaliśmy się na środku ciemnego korytarza.

- Zobaczysz – uciął Snape, chwytając mnie za rękę. Sekundę później dodał – Teleportujemy się. Trzymaj się mocno.

Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej ten dzień nie sprzyjał wydawaniu przeze mnie jakichkolwiek komentarzy, bo po raz kolejny nie udało mi się wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Próba otwarcia ust z mojej strony powstrzymana została przez zirytowane i pełne zniecierpliwienia spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwilę później mężczyzna spytał: „Gotowa?" i, gdy tylko skinęłam głową na potwierdzenie, deportował nas z budynku.

Cóż, przyjemne to, to na pewno nie było… Gdy wylądowaliśmy, tylko pewne ramię mojego towarzysza powstrzymało mnie od upadku. Okropnie kręciło mi się w głowie, jakbym właśnie zeszła z jakiejś szalonej karuzeli, ale na szczęście wszystkie dziwne sensacje szybko minęły. Już po chwili rozglądałam się dookoła z zainteresowaniem. Staliśmy na środku pustej ulicy, a przed nami znajdował się pięknie oświetlony budynek. Ze wszystkich okien tryskało migotliwe światło i słychać było rozbrzmiewającą łagodnie muzykę.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia na myśl, która przeszła mi przez głowę, ale szybko ją odrzuciłam. Była, łagodnie mówiąc, niedorzeczna. Niemniej jednak spojrzałam podejrzliwie na Snape'a, on z kolei tylko uniósł brew i pociągnął mnie w stronę budynku.

Kiedy weszliśmy, stanęłam jak wryta, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w ogromną salę, oświetloną pochodniami i ozdobioną unoszącymi się w powietrzu różnokolorowymi płomykami i błyszczącymi kulami. Wszędzie rozbrzmiewała ta sama, piękna muzyka, którą słyszałam, stojąc przed budynkiem. Na sali było mnóstwo osób, konkretniej – czarodziejów. To można było rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka dzięki charakterystycznemu krojowi szat i niewielkiej liczbie migających gdzieś w tłumie od czasu do czasu tiar. Kilka par tańczyło na wielkim parkiecie, a reszta rozmawiała, krążąc powoli pomiędzy ustawionymi niedaleko ścian stolikami z jedzeniem.

- „Impreza" to, to nie jest, ale powinnaś się dobrze bawić. Koniec udawania, że nie masz prawa ani ochoty do zabawy – powiedział Snape jakby od niechcenia, chociaż krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie na słowo „impreza".

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem, patrząc na niego, a jednocześnie gdzieś w środku czując ogromną radość, że mnie tu zabrał. I wdzięczność za to, że widział i rozumiał moje małe problemy i zahamowania. Już otworzyłam usta, żeby powiedzieć „Dziękuję", kiedy zobaczyłam w tłumie elegancko ubraną czarownicę i starego czarodzieja wystrojonego w szokująco rzucające się w oczy kolory. Dwie osoby, które od razu poznałam.

- Profesor Dumbledore? Profesor McGonagall? Severusie, gdzie my…

- Bal dla nauczycieli magicznych szkół Wielkiej Brytanii z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego – wyjaśnił mężczyzna niechętnie, wchodząc mi w słowo.

Nie wyglądał na specjalnie szczęśliwego ze swojej obecności tutaj. A jednak za tą fasadą niezadowolenia, które bardzo otwarcie okazywał, zauważyłam, że mimo wszystko chyba z czegoś tam się cieszy. Tylko, z czego?...

- Czy ty… - zaczęłam zdezorientowana, ale kiedy zauważyłam nikły uśmieszek wypływający na usta Mistrza Eliksirów na widok zbliżających się dyrektorów Hogwartu, nagle mnie oświeciło.

Spojrzałam na Snape'a oskarżającym wzrokiem.

- Wykorzystałeś mnie – powiedziałam oburzona.

- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył mężczyzna spokojnie. – Chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby mu udowodnić, że go przejrzałam, ale w tym momencie podszedł do nas Albus Dumbledore z profesor McGonagall przy boku.

- Dyrektorze. Minervo. – Snape skłonił się krótko, maskując grymas niezadowolenia na widok uśmiechniętego Dumbledore'a w jednej ze swoich ekstrawaganckich szat przyglądającego mi się z zainteresowaniem.

- Panna Weronika Flor – przedstawił mnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Chyba się znacie…

Dumbledore podał mi dłoń i, uśmiechając się szeroko, powiedział:

- Nie, ani trochę. - Snape podniósł brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia, ale dyrektor nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Niestety nie znamy się z panną Flor, ale widzę, że _wy_ znacie się całkiem dobrze. Cieszę się, że w tym roku postanowiłeś jednak wpaść na bal, Severusie. Zobaczysz, jaka to świetna zabawa.

Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów wyrażał niejakie powątpiewanie w słowa przełożonego, ale niczego nie skomentował.

- No, to teraz czas na tańce – orzekł profesor Dumbledore, puszczając do mnie oko i jednocześnie podając ramię stojącej obok McGonagall. – Myślę, że panna Flor chętnie zatańczy, Severusie.

Po tej jakże sugestywnej uwadze, uśmiechnięty dyrektor Hogwartu poprowadził do tańca nauczycielkę transmutacji i już po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie wirujących par. Snape posłał mi spojrzenie, które chyba w zamierzeniu miało ochłodzić atmosferę o kilka dobrych stopni, ale z mojej perspektywy było to tak komiczne, że po raz kolejny, narażając się na zostanie ofiarą morderstwa, parsknęłam śmiechem, na szczęście nieco stłumionym.

- Jasne – mruknęłam do siebie, zaśmiewając się z miny mojego towarzysza.

Przyjęłam wyciągnięte ramię i Snape poprowadził mnie na parkiet. W pierwszej chwili spanikowałam trochę, bo nigdy wcześniej nie tańczyłam tak naprawdę. Zacisnęłam rękę na jego dłoni, spięta, poruszając się nieco niepewnie i niezgrabnie. Nagle jednak usłyszałam cichy głos koło ucha.

- Spokojnie. Zamknij oczy i wsłuchaj się w muzykę.

Czarne jak węgiel oczy Snape'a zmusiły mnie do zrobienia tego, co powiedział. Zamknęłam niepewnie oczy, zastanawiając się, co się teraz stanie. O dziwo, kiedy zaczęłam słuchać muzyki, poczułam, że się uspokajam. Już po chwili stwierdziłam, że (niesamowite!!!) udało się! Tańczyłam! I to było naprawdę wspaniałe, niesamowite uczucie. Jakbym płynęła…

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, kiedy otworzyłam oczy i zauważyłam, że prawie wszyscy na sali obserwują nas mniej lub bardziej otwarcie.

- Zrobiłeś furorę – stwierdziłam cicho, śmiejąc się ukradkiem, na co Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Przez chwilę tańczyliśmy w ciszy. Rozkoszowałam się przepływającą przez mój umysł melodią, kiedy nagle przypomniałam sobie, co chciałam powiedzieć mojemu towarzyszowi kilka minut wcześniej.

- Przyprowadziłeś mnie tu, żeby się odgryźć Dumbledore'owi za to, że cię do mnie przysłał – powiedziałam otwarcie, patrząc Snape'owi w oczy.

A ten uparty mężczyzna nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby zaprzeczyć. Najzwyczajniej w świecie skinął lekko głową i powiedział:

- I co z tego, skoro on i tak po raz kolejny się wykpił? Ale… - tutaj Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się lekko - … może przynajmniej ty będziesz się dobrze bawić. To był mój drugi cel.

Uśmiechnęłam się, słysząc te słowa. Ten Mistrz Eliksirów ostatnio coraz bardziej mnie zaskakiwał. Kompletnie nie rozumiałam niektórych jego zachowań, tej zmiany, która w nim nastąpiła, ale nie przeczę – bardzo mi się ona podobała. Bo chociaż w jego głosie nadal słychać było głównie sarkazm i ironię, to jednak coraz częściej widziałam w jego czarnych oczach iskry nieco cieplejsze niż te sople lodu, które przez lata tak skrzętnie dopracowywał do perfekcji. Coraz rzadziej też w oczach Severusa Snape'a zauważałam wcześniejszą pustkę. To chyba było właśnie to, czego oczekiwałam po tym czasie spędzonym przez Mistrza Eliksirów w świecie mugoli.

Podczas tańca zastanawiałam się, co będzie, kiedy Snape wróci do swojego świata. Czy nadal będzie krążył po szkole jak wyjątkowo wyrośnięty, wredny Nietoperz? Czy może pozostanie taki, jakim mi się pokazywał przez te kilka ostatnich tygodni? Hmm… to mogłoby być bardzo ciekawe… Już widzę miny uczniów Hogwartu słuchających udzielającego porad i okazującego wyrozumiałość strasznego Mistrza Eliksirów. Zapewne stałby się „numerem jeden" wśród wszystkich tematów hogwarckich plotek.

Wracając do samego balu to, cóż, jeśli na początku byłam do niego nastawiona nieco sceptycznie to, to uczucie bardzo szybko minęło. Podczas tego wieczoru poznałam wielu niezwykle ciekawych i niesamowicie inteligentnych ludzi, którzy – o dziwo – nie mieli żadnych problemów z tym, że ich rozmówczyni nigdy nie posiadała i nie będzie posiadać różdżki. Przeprowadziłam kilka naprawdę sympatycznych i pouczających rozmów, a co najważniejsze – wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi czułam się wśród tych wszystkich ludzi tak bardzo „chciana" i akceptowana jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym moim życiu. No, i naprawdę wspaniale się bawiłam.

Byłam bardzo, ale to bardzo wdzięczna Severusowi Snape'owi za to, że mnie tu przyprowadził. Zastanawiałam się, co ten człowiek właściwie ze mną zrobił. Byłam teraz zupełnie kimś innym. Na tej ogromnej, oświetlonej sali poczułam i zobaczyłam to na własne oczy. Coś mi się zdaje, że nie tylko Snape zmienił się podczas tych kilku tygodni spędzonych razem ze mną… I dlaczego wciąż mam wrażenie, że to również było częścią planu Dumbledore'a?

Pomimo, iż bal był naprawdę wspaniały i chyba nie tylko ja bawiłam się na nim całkiem nieźle, koło drugiej postanowiliśmy wracać. Pożegnaliśmy się z profesorem Dumbledore'em i profesor McGonagall, która patrzyła na mnie podejrzanie zadowolonym wzrokiem. Dyrektor Hogwartu z kolei spoglądał na mnie przez chwilę tym swoim przeszywającym, błękitnym wzrokiem, w którym chyba dopatrzyłam się dumy, po czym kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się i powiedział po prostu:

- Dziękuję.

Nie miałam wątpliwości, czego tyczyły się te słowa. Również skinęłam głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech i podążyłam za Snape'em w stronę wyjścia. Na ulicy Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się szybko i teleportował nas prosto pod drzwi mojego domu.

Kiedy się aportowaliśmy, spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza uważnie. Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi czarnymi węgielkami i chociaż nie odezwał się wtedy ani słowem, zrozumiałam nagle, o czym myślał i co zamierzał. Westchnęłam cicho, ale przywołałam na usta uśmiech i powiedziałam:

- Dziękuję, że mnie tam zabrałeś. Było fantastycznie. W ogóle… dziękuję za wszystko. Mam wrażenie, że już nie jestem tą samą Weroniką, którą byłam kilka tygodni temu.

- To chyba ja powinienem podziękować. Nawet Dumbledore przyznał, że dokonałaś niemożliwego. – Snape skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, mówiąc te słowa.

Już sobie wyobrażałam profesora Dumbledore'a dowodzącego Mistrzowi Eliksirów jak to bardzo się zmienił, i to na lepsze. Zaśmiałam się do tej wizji, która pojawiła się w moim umyśle. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że Snape nie zmarnuje tego wszystkiego, co zdobył odkąd pojawił się w naszym nie magicznym świecie.

Nagle przyszło mi do głowy, że może ta zmiana w sercu Mistrza Eliksirów może spowodować jakąś zmianę w jego zachowaniu, a w konsekwencji może mieć wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, w tym momencie nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli o książce, która leżała spokojnie na jednej z półek w moim domu. „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci". Wiedziałam, że głupotą byłoby liczyć na błąd pani Rowling. Ale przecież zawsze wierzyłam, że to my poprzez nasze zachowanie kształtujemy własną przyszłość, a nie odwrotnie. Wszystko zależy od decyzji, jakie podejmiemy. I czy nie to właśnie robiliśmy razem z Severusem Snape'em przez ostatnie dni? Nawet nie myśląc o tym otwarcie, ale tak – właśnie to robiliśmy. Zmienialiśmy siebie nawzajem, a co za tym idzie – zmienialiśmy naszą przyszłość. Więc być może…

Po plecach przebiegł mi dreszcz wywołany podmuchem chłodnego wiatru. Wyrwało mnie to z rozmyślań i od razu zauważyłam, że Snape nadal wpatruje się we mnie z tym dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a oczy błyszczą mu w ciemności.

- Zdaje się, że jesteśmy kwita – powiedziałam w końcu, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.

- Dziękuję – powiedział ponownie Mistrz Eliksirów i zrobił coś, czego spodziewałabym się mniej niż wyznania miłości w jego wykonaniu.

Pocałował mnie w rękę! Tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo i powiedział głosem tak przepełnionym sarkazmem, jakby przygotowywał się do tego, co najmniej rok:

- Tylko bez żadnych wyobrażeń, Flor.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, słysząc te słowa. Zszokował mnie kompletnie, ale najwyraźniej, jak zwykle, właśnie o to mu chodziło. Rzucił mi jeszcze tylko kpiarskie spojrzenie, powiedział: „Dobranoc" i odszedł, znikając w ciemnościach nocy jak prawdziwy nietoperz.

Ja tymczasem stałam bez ruchu przez dobrych kilka minut, nadal będąc w niezłym szoku. W końcu pokręciłam głową, śmiejąc się z całej tej sytuacji.

- Idiota – mruknęłam wesoło do siebie, zaraz jednak spoważniałam, kiedy do głowy wróciła ta jedna myśl.

- Dobranoc – szepnęłam jeszcze tylko i weszłam do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy rano moja mama spytała, czy Snape nie wpadłby do nas na obiad, bo chciała oczywiście usłyszeć jego relację z balu, powiedziałam otwarcie:

- Nie, mamo. Severus nie przyjdzie.

A kiedy mama dopytywała się, czy coś się stało, pokręciłam głową w zaprzeczeniu i wyjaśniłam wszystko w trzech słowach:

- Wrócił do domu.

Siedziałam na łóżku i patrzyłam przez okno. Pogoda była piękna, po ulicy spacerowały tłumy ludzi. Całe miasto tętniło życiem. Słychać było śmiechy młodych ludzi, rozmowy, a z pewnej odległości dochodziły ciche dźwięki skrzypiec. Chłopak, który na nich grał, codziennie o tej samej godzinie przychodził w to samo miejsce i tworzył swoją własną, niezwykłą muzykę. Wypływała ona nie tylko ze skrzypiec, ale z samego dna jego serca. Była piękna, a najpiękniejsze było to, że grał nie, dlatego, bo potrzebował pieniędzy. Nie był żebrakiem, jakich wielu spotykamy na ulicach każdego miasta na świecie. Nie, on grał, bo to kochał. Kochał muzykę i kochał ludzi, którym ją przekazywał. Grał, aby pokazać, że można zdobywać szczęście nawet dzięki tak drobnym rzeczom jak koncerty dawane na ulicy zupełnie obcym ludziom. Po raz pierwszy rozmawiałam z nim prawie dwa lata wcześniej. To, czego się o nim dowiedziałam, było niesamowite. Dzięki temu czasowi, który spędzał codziennie tam, na ulicy, jego życie nabierało blasku. Mówił, że w ten sposób poznał wielu cudownych ludzi, których inaczej nie dane byłoby mu spotkać. On potwierdził to, co kiedyś udowodniła mi osoba, o której nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że może mieć taki wpływ na moje życie. Pokazał mi, że nasze życie wcale nie musi być tylko i wyłącznie dostosowywane do innych, że nie trzeba się tak bardzo przejmować wszystkimi innymi. Że trzeba też czasami przejąć się sobą. I znaleźć własne szczęście...

Minęły już dwa lata, od kiedy z mojego życia zniknął, Severus Snape. Nie, nie powinnam mówić, że zniknął. To byłoby największe i najgłupsze kłamstwo, jakie do tej pory wyszło z moich ust. Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, pomimo, że realnie nie było go przy mnie, tak naprawdę istniał w moim życiu zawsze. Heh... Zabawne. Kiedy pojawił się na progu mojego domu po raz pierwszy dwa lata temu, byłam pewna, że mam zmienić jego życie. A teraz, od dnia, w którym odszedł, dzień po tym pamiętnym balu, na który mnie zabrał, codziennie na nowo odkrywam, że tak naprawdę to on całkowicie zmienił moje życie. Stałam się zupełnie inną osobą, stara Weronika Flor odeszła na dobre w dniu, w którym odszedł również Severus.

Teraz właśnie siedziałam w pokoju, który wynajmowałam razem z inną dziewczyną w moim wieku. Byłam tak daleko od domu, a jednak byłam szczęśliwa. Wiedziałam, że tego dnia czekają mnie męczące zajęcia na uczelni, ale uwielbiałam je i cieszyłam się na myśl o nich. Wiedziałam też, że wieczorem spotkam się z przyjaciółmi, których zdobyłam w ciągu tego czasu spędzonego tutaj. To byli wspaniali ludzie, którzy sprawiali, że czułam się bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa i, jak to kiedyś określiłam, "chciana" i lubiana. Już nie miałam wątpliwości, że jestem komuś potrzebna i że mam, na kogo liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Teraz spotykałam się z przyjaciółmi i znajomymi, wychodziłam z nimi, spędzaliśmy razem czas. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie przekonałam się do tych hałaśliwych i tłocznych dyskotek. Ale w końcu imprezy to nie wszystko. Moje życie jest teraz pełne i prawdziwe.

Nigdy nie dostałam żadnego listu, żadnego znaku życia od Severusa. Ale nie oczekiwałam tego. Wiedziałam, że spotkanie z nim to był tylko jeden etap naszego życia. Teraz każde z nas tworzyło własną historię. Nigdy jednak o nim nie zapomniałam i jestem pewna, że nigdy nie zapomnę. I miałam nadzieję, że on kieruje teraz swoim życiem tak, by go nigdy nie żałować. Właśnie tak, jak mnie nauczył i jak robiłam to już tyle czasu.

Cóż... Miałam się nie przejmować, ale jednak sięgnęłam na półkę, na której stała książka, którą specjalnie przywiozłam ze sobą z domu. "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci". Chciałam ją otworzyć na moim ulubionym fragmencie, ale książka wyśliznęła mi się z rąk. Upadła na łóżko, otwierając się na stronie, gdzie opisana była scena, której mimo wszystko bardzo nie lubiłam. Śmierć Severusa Snape'a. Podniosłam książkę, wpatrując się w zapisane tam słowa i westchnęłam cicho. Nie liczyłam na błąd pani Rowling. Ale wierzyłam w Severusa Snape'a, Mistrza Eliksirów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, człowieka, który pomógł mi zobaczyć, czym jest życie. Wierzyłam, że żył tak, tak dyktowało mu to serce i że w każdej chwili mógł powiedzieć, że jego życie nie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem, tak, jak o nim myślał zanim go spotkałam. Wierzyłam, że teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Jego życie nie było kłamstwem. Tak samo, jak i moje przestało nim być, bo pewien uparty Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił mi to udowodnić.

- Dziękuję ci – szepnęłam cicho, uśmiechając się do siebie, po czym zamknęłam książkę i odłożyłam ją ostrożnie na półkę.

Potem podniosłam z podłogi torbę, zarzuciłam na ramię i opuściłam pokój, wychodząc na spotkanie kolejnego dnia mojego własnego życia.


End file.
